1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a camera, particularly to the camera having a device for illuminating an object so as to assist a focus detecting operation, and to the camera having so-called self-timer function for setting up a time-lag so that an actual release operation starts after the elapse of a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional camera wherein a focus detection is carried out with use of a light from the object, it is characteristic that the accuracy of the focus detection is degraded when a contrast of the object or an object brightness is low. Widely known is a camera developed in order to solve this problem, wherein an auxiliary light source, consisting of LED and the like, provided on a camera body or on an external flash unit, is used to illuminate the object at the above-mentioned photographing condition, and the focus is detected with use of a reflected light of the projected light. An auxiliary light source for auto focus photographing such as this is provided other than a flash unit, in the camera therein a built-in flash is incorporated. In case the external flash is used, a flash light emission source and an AF auxiliary light source are provided independently each other within an identical flash device.
Further, an intermittent emission is essentially applicable to the projection of the above-mentioned AF auxiliary light. On the other hand, such a light emission is needless in the light emission for flash photographing. Accordingly, light source is provided independently for the two in the conventional camera, and there has been no conception that an identical light source is usable for the two.
However, in order to provide separately the light source for AF auxiliary light in the camera using the flash, the number of items has to be accordingly increased. Hence, it has been difficult to render the camera compact and inexpensive.
Meanwhile, a camera having a so-called self-timer function for setting up a time-lag so that an actual release operation starts after the elapse of a predetermined time is widely known. In this type of camera, a display part is provided solely for the self-timer to indicate to a photographer that the release operation is now being delayed. Also known is a camera wherein the above mentioned AF auxiliary light is emitted during the time-lag of the self-timer photographing from the light source provided on the camera body or the external flash.
If a display part is provided solely for the self-timer, or the light is emitted from the light source of the AF auxiliary light, in order to indicate to the photographer that the release operation is now being delayed, naturally more items become necessary. Therefore, it has been difficult to render the camera compact and inexpensive. Hence, it has been difficult to render the camera compact and inexpensive.